


My name is...

by Just_Here_To_Procrastinate



Series: My Name is... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Loki, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Short One Shot, Student Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate/pseuds/Just_Here_To_Procrastinate
Summary: Tony loved Café Latte for several reasons. It was open 24/7, was right next to the university library making it perfect for his all-nighters and it served the best coffee on campus. It had absolutely nothing to do with the hot guy that worked behind the counter with the amazing British accent. Nope, nothing to do with that at all.





	My name is...

Tony glanced around the university library, a headache edging its way into existence the longer he spent under the artificial lights. A few people from his engineering class were spaced out along the row of computers, no doubt working on their hellish thesis like he was. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had walked through the library doors and settled in to get his work done, only leaving to drop into Café Latte for a coffee and pack of crisps. The last time he went in, a little over two hours ago, his favourite barista just started his shift, commonly called the zombie hours as the only people who came in between midnight and seven were dead from pulling all-nighters.

It wasn’t like Tony had a crush on the British dude, no matter what Pepper and Rhodey said. He just liked the other man’s company. There weren’t many people who could keep up with Tony and offer their own wicked sense of humour at the same time at the same time. You can appreciate another person’s personality and looks without wanting to bone them, at least that’s what he had told him friends, ignoring their silent judging gazes. 

The worst thing about all this was that he didn’t even know the barista’s name, only that it started with L. Each time Tony went in the name on his badge was different and when Tony had asked why change it every day the green eyed man had simply said, “I don’t want people to get too comfortable,” and had left it at that, much to Tony’s chagrin. He was an enigma that Tony wanted to get to the bottom off, and if that meant spending more time pestering the man while he was making Tony’s coffee then so be it. 

Tony got up from the library computer he had camped out at and made his way back to the enterance, leaving his jacket behind to mark his space. He scanned his student id at the barriers to let himself out and crossed the streets, landing directly in front of the café’s door. His path was illuminated by the library and café light, the rest of the street pitch black. 

A bell above the door chimed as he walked in, announcing his presence to the mysterious barista leaning against the counter, scrolling through his phone. The name ‘Luke’ was written on his nametag. He was the most beautiful man Tony had ever seen, with his sharp cheek bones and piercing green eyes. The engineer half suspected that he had taken this shift to get avoid the hordes of men and women that would no doubt surround him if he worked during the day.

“Good morning, my usual please!” Tony said, the tiniest bit too cheerfully for two-thirty in the morning. 

“Any extra shots?” Asked Mr ‘I don’t want you to learn my name’, as he got up to fetch a reusable cup, prepping a cappuccino with a hint of a smile. 

“Let’s go for four this time.” Tony smiled, leaning against the counter. 

“Nat says you were in all day, got an exam coming up?” 

Nat was a Russian literature student that worked during the day. She had also stubbornly refused to tell Tony the name of her co-worker no matter how much he pestered her, something about a bet she had mentioned. 

“Worse. A thesis!” Tony groaned. “I’ve been working on it for so long that my fingertips have gone numb. Is that normal? I don’t think it’s normal.”

“Just don’t google it like before.” He could practically hear the grin in the other man’s voice. 

“I had never had an ear infection before! It wasn’t my fault google went straight to death.” He exclaimed, cheeks lighting up at the memory of promising to leave the snarky barista in his will. 

“Of course,” green eyes turned around, coffee in hand, “and how well do you think googling numb fingers will go down.”

“It’s a serious concern! I can’t get my degree if I lose my fingers. Show a bit of compassion.” Tony smiled, hovering his phone over the card reader. It buzzed in his hand. 

“Perhaps if you used your brain for once I would.”

“I am wounded,” Tony held a hand over his heart, “take it back.”

“Make me.” A perfectly groomed brow raised. 

Those words sent Tony’s heart racing, breath catching in his throat. 

It was at that moment that Tony realised that maybe, just maybe, what Pepper and Rhodey had been saying, muttering about, for the past few months may not have been as false as he originally thought. 

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, his brain fried from the thousands of words he had written in the past day, but the next words just slipped out on their own accord, completely against his better judgement. 

“If you don’t take it back then I’ll never take you on a date.”

The barista paused, eyes widening. 

“Or not! Sorry,” Tony rushed out, “you don’t have to reply to that, or talk to me ever again! It’s fine!”

The taller man tutted, bringing Tony out of his rambling. “While a date would be enjoyable, you don’t even know my name.”

“Only because you refuse to tell me! I’ve been trying to find out for months, months dude! But you’ve blackmailed everyone who I know that knows you.” He exclaimed, throwing his arms wide. “It isn’t fair.”

The display earned him a laugh. “Are you saying that I’m being too mean to you Tony?” 

“Yes. Yes, I am. So how about you tell me your name and the next time you’re free we can get dinner.” Tony sent the man his best grin. 

“If only I was ever free,” the dark haired man sighed dramatically.”

“Come on,” the engineering student drawled, dragging out the last word. “Dinner on me?”

“Friday? Or will you be in a caffeine induced coma by then?” 

“I promise to sleep all Thursday.”

For a moment they just smiled each other, the other man’s dimples almost making Tony swoon on the spot. 

“So, it’s a date.” Tony said, his grin spreading. 

“Yes, it is. Maybe next time you order a coffee there might be a number written on it as well.”

“Maybe?”

“Depends on how nicely you ask.”

Tony laughed, “I’ll be back once I finish this one then.” He raised his forgotten coffee up and backed away to the door. “Expect me in an hour or so.” 

Just as his hand landed on the door handle, a triumphant smile plastered across his face, that British accent chimed once more making him pause. 

“Oh and Tony, my name is Loki.”


End file.
